SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW
by jaysiecah
Summary: Chapter 7. Saat sisi Iblis Mello keluar, terkuaklah siapa KIRA sebenarnya. Tapi, itu masih dugaan L.
1. Glittery Prologue

Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…..**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…..**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…..**

**MattMello again! Thanks 4 MATTGASM-san, yuuki-bocchama, shi-4-shi-4, dan Lucious Shiro-kun yang udah ngeripiu penpik MattMello pertamaku!!**

**Summary : **Matt adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang serba lengkap. Kaya, pintar, tampan, dan populer. Mello adalah gadis yang paling dianggap sial di sekolahnya, walaupun masih bisa hidup dengan layak sebagai pembantu Matt yang tidak pernah dianggap ada. MattXFemMello

**Disclaimer : **TO2 (yu nou wot ai min)

**oOo**

_**Aku rindu temanku yang dulu**_

_**Aku rindu saat kami berdua**_

_**Di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar di musim semi**_

_**Aku rindu**_

_**Rindu sekali…**_

_**Andai aku bisa putarbalikkan waktu**_

_**Akan kubuat diriku bisa kembali**_

_**Dari mimpi buruk**_

_**Tanpa kehangatan senyum dan pelukanmu**_

**oOo**

**XxXxX SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW XxXxX**

**oOo Glittery Prologue oOo**

"Aku rindu padamu, Mail Jeevas…" Gadis berambut emas sebahu duduk di bawah pohon sakura di musim dingin, tepatnya kerangka pohon sakura, yang masih indah.

"Mail Jeevas... dimana kau sekarang...?" Gadis itu menahan dinginnya salju yang merasuk ke dalam pori-porinya, "kenapa kau tak permisi dulu?"

"Aku mau ikut mati bersamamu..." Gadis itu tak mampu lagi bertahan. Badannya sudah kaku dan dingin.

Sebuah tangan hangat menangkapnya saat akan terjatuh ke tumpukan salju dingin. Tangan itu begitu hangat, gadis itu memejamkan matanya... Dia merasakan hal yang sama saat orang yang sangat dirindukannya memeluknya saat dia berduka.

"Mihael Kheel, aku belum mati. Dasar bodoh." Suara tadi mengagetkan gadis itu, tapi dia semakin lemas. Tangan itu langsung menngendongnya ke suatu tempat. Setelah itu sang gadis tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

**oOo**

"_Aku belum mati."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Jadi kenapa kau menangis."_

"_Aku menangisi dirimu, jangan pergi..."_

"_Jangan tangisi aku, kau akan menyesal nantinya."_

"_Tak apa. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

"_Terserahmulah. Tapi aku hargai itu."_

"_Terima kasih, Mail Jeevas..."_

"_Tentang apa? Kau aneh... harusnya kau kan jadi membenciku."_

"_Aku akan merindukanmu. Kau pasti akan kembali dan temani aku lagi, kan?"_

"_Aku tak tahu-menahu soal itu. Aku bahkan belum tahu kemana aku akan pergi."_

"_Tak masalah. Aku yakin kau pasti kembali."_

**oOo**

Di tengah kobaran api, kau menolongku dulu. Aku masih ingat hal itu. Kau selalu ada di dasar hatiku. Walaupun hanya aku yang tersisa di peristiwa itu, tak apa. Aku sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu... tapi aku tak mau menangisi mereka yang sudah tak ada. Untuk apa aku tangisi mereka? Lebih baik aku menangisi Mail Jeevas yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke tempat jauh.

Aku tak tahu dia pergi ke mana.

Aku tak tahu kapan dia kembali.

Aku tak tahu tujuannya ke sana.

Aku tak tahu bersama siapa dia pergi.

Tapi aku yakin.

Dia pasti kembali dan menjemputku di sini.

Aku yang sudah menunggu demi dirinya.

**PROLOGUE-****END**

**Gimana??**

**Jelek? Agak jelek? ****Lumayan jelek?**

**Atau**

**Bagus? Agak bagus? Lumayan bagus?**

**(tabokan melayang ke segala penjuru)**

**Yang jelas inih penpik DetNot ber-chappie pertamaku**

**REVIEW!! (mabok sambil gangguin MxM yang lagi make-out)**


	2. That Blue Eyes

Akhirnya

**Akhirnya! Chappie Two…!**

**Wa mau bilang…walopun awal2nya nih penpik agak2 poetry gitu… tenang aja, bakal ada fluffy-nya dikit koq!!**

**Balasan review:**

**yuuki-bocchama : **makaci… yuuki-chan gak niat bikin MxM rupanya? Cherrie seneng baca penpik MxM-nya yuuki-chan.

**shi-4-shi-4 : **cherrie ga mau perbaikin tombol off-nya ah. Biar sama2 menggilai MxM XD

**Lucious Shiro-kun : **shiro-kun…minta bantuan lucu2an deh… ato shiro-kun mau gak bikin collab bareng cherrie?

**Summary : **Matt adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat lengkap. Kaya, pintar, tampan, dan populer. Mello adalah seorang gadis yang paling dianggap sial di sekolahnya, walaupun masih bias hidup dengan layak sebagai pembantu Matt yang tidak pernah dianggap ada.

**Disclaimer : **TO2

**Warning : **OOC-ness for Nate River…

Anyhow… LET'S BEGIN!!

**XxXxX SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW XxXxX**

**oOo Chapter One—That Blue Eyes oOo**

"Haaah… capek deh ngerjain ini-ini melulu tiap hari." Mello mengelap keringatnya sambil sesekali melirik buku mate yang besok akan diujikan. Sekaligus ngepel XD.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok aku jadi bingung sendiri, muka tuan-tuan besar gimana ya?"Pikir Mello dalam hati.

"Hei, Mihael Kheel." Ujar suara di belakangnya.

"Eh?! Siapa?" Mello berbalik dengan cepat.

"Kamu Mihael Kheel kan? Cepat bersihin sepatuku!"

"Hah?! Kamu ini siapa? Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh!" Mello hampir nyodok orang arogan itu pake pel di tangannya.

"Aku ini Mail Jeevas bodoh!!" Teriak orang yang dimaksud.

Mello terdiam sebentar. Mail Jeevas? Nama yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya yang dulu! Atau... orang ini memang Mail Jeevas?

"Udah, ayo cepat bersihin sepatuku!!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Aku nggak nanya kamu siapa! Aku nanya JABATANmu di sini tuh apa?!"

"Aku pemilik rumah ini bego!! Kalo nggak kenapa aku nyuruh-nyuruh kamu , coba?!"

"Matt nii-san!! Apaan sih, marah-marahin pembantu! Ayo, kita hampir telat meeting penjualan saham yang bagus!!" Panggil cowok berambut putih keabu-abuan.

"Sabar, Near. Sepatuku belum dibershkan. Lihat nih, buduk begini." Matt mengacungkan sepatu budukannya tinggi-tinggi. Near sweatdropped berat.

"Iya! Iya! Sini kubersihin!" Mello langsung mengambil brus dan menyikat sepatu itu sampai putih bersinar seperti baru!! (iklan SURF?)

"Waaaah...!! Keren! Bersih banget!!" Near malah terpesona sendiri...

"Udah, ayo berangkat." Matt merapikan dasinya dan pergi ke mobil jaguar hitamnya. Near cuma ngikut dan meng-kissbye Mello dengan lebay.

"Heh? Apa itu barusan?" Batin Mello sambil bergidik.

Mello berpikir, 'kenapa namanya bisa sama, yah? Tapi itu kan nama keluarga, mana mungkin diganti-ganti!! Jadi... orang yang arogan itu Mail Jeevas yang dulu?'

"Ah, sebodo amat, si amat aja nggak bodo." Gumam Mello akhirnya.

**oOo**

"Light-kun dan L-chan!!" Mello menyapa dua pemuda yang lagi mengobrol di kantin besok paginya.

"Oh, hei Mello-chan! Apa kabar?" Light kelihatan senyum cerah, sementara L-seperti biasanya- mengemut jarinya seperti mengisap lolipop yang paling lezat sedunia.

"L-chan! Kelas hampir dimulai, lho! Masa make baju begituan?!" Mello menunjuk L yang masih make kaos puti tangan panjang dan celana jeans panjang.

"Biar aja, kan udah terbiasa kayak gini." Jawab L ngasal. Mello dan Light sweatdropped.

"Eh, katanya ada murid pindahan yang baru loh." Ujar Lidner yang lewat.

"Hah? Dari mana?" Tanya Mello dan Light serempak. Habis itu mareka pandang-pandangan, terus buang muka sambil memerah dikit.

"Ehm... katanya dari NY gitu...!! Aku nggak tau pasti, sih..." Jawab Lidner seadanya.

"Oooh... berapa orang?" Tanya L yang tahu-tahu nyambung. Jempolnya udah lepas dari mulut.

"Dua orang, kakak beradik." Jawab Linda sambil duduk di sebelah Light.

"Gitu rupanya." Gumam L yang mengemut balik jempolnya.

"Ih, L, bisa nggak hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu?" Tanya Lidner sambil bergidik.

"Muka ganteng, sayang banget loh." Timpal Light sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

Mello tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman masa kecilnya ini. Mereka bertemu saat sama-sama kesasar waktu berumur 8 tahun. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 1 SMA. Mello juga sangat senang, karena selain mereka, tak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya. Semua menganggap Mello anak sial.

"Eh, ada ribut-ribut apa tuh?" Mello menoleh ke karpet merah yang pinggirnya udah dikerumunin cewek-cewek dari kelas satu sampe kelas tiga.

"Mungkin murid baru itu kali." Sambung Light.

"Samperin yuk, aku jadi penasaran." Mello narik tangan Lidner, Lidner narik tangan Linda, Linda narik tangan Light, Light narik tangan L.

"Waaah.. beneran! Beneran! Mereka berdua itu kakak-adik konglomerat! Papanya direktur utama SHINIGAMI Group!!" Teriak beberapa gadis dengan histeris.

"Kyaaaa, yang berambut merah itu keren banget...!!" Timpal yang satunya.

"Yang rambut putih senyumnya lebih maknyos, tau!!" Sambung temannya tadi.

"Pokoknya lebih keren yang rambutnya merah, tau!!"

Akhirnya pertengkaran tak dapat dielakkan lagi...

Dua orang keluar dari mobil jaguar hitam platinum itu.

"A, ah... itu kan...!!" Mello menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang tadi dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Matt-sama dan Near-sama!!" teriaknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suffiks '-sama' itu??" Tanya Linda curiga.

"A... aku... aku... ehm... ehm... aduuh.. gimana bilangnya, ya...??" Mello udah keringat dingin nggak keru-keruan. Mello tau dia bakal diapain kalo ngaku kerja (sekaligus tinggal) di rumah Matt. Pembantu pula!

"Udah, ngaku aja. Kami nggak akan marah kok." Ujar Lidner sambil senyum.

"Beneran nggak marah?"

"Suwer deh." Linda senyum balik.

"Eng... aku kerja jadi pembantu... dan juga tinggal... yah, di rumah mereka berdua itu." Mello menunjuk Matt dan Near yang lagi dikerumunin cewek-cewek.

"Hah?! Mello-chan jadi pembantu?" Ujar Light enggak percaya.

"Yang bener aja dong!!" Sahut Lidner sambil keringat dingin.

"Hmmm...?!" L Cuma nge-'hm' sambil ganti jari yang masuk ke mulut. Sekarang yang diemut jari telunjuk.

"Heh?! Mello jadi pembantu??" Teriak Linda yang emang udah nganggap Mello kakaknya sendiri.

"Kalian nggak usah kaget gitu dong... kan aku udah nggak dapet cara lain buat dapetin uang." Mello sweatdropped sendiri.

"Eh, mereka dateng ke sini, tuh!" Light menunjuk Matt dan Near yang lagi tebar pesona. Matt sih, enggak. Tapi Near... yah, dia yang ada bukan nyapa, tapi senyum-senyum kayak orang gila gitu.

"Eh, nii-san! Itu kan si Mello!!" Teriak Near pake toa'. Matt cuma menoleh sedikit dengan aura cool. Fangirls pada pingsan.

Sekilas orang menyangka Matt dan Near adalah saudara sepupu. Padahal sebenarnya mereka itu kembar-yang-tidak-mirip. Wajah merekahampir tidak mirip. Kemiripan mereka hanya berdasarkan warna mata yang sama-sama biru laut, dan tinggi yang hampir sama. Tentu saja Matt yang lebih tinggi, karena Matt lebih cepat lahir empat menit. Near kelihatan lebih ceria dibanding kakak laki-lakinya yang memang udah kayak kulkas kualitas tertinggi itu.

"Mello, kau dipanggil mereka tuh!" Ujar empat orang yang namanya sama-sama berh uruf depan "L" itu.

"Pura-pura aja nggak kenal." Mello sambil berbalik nggak peduli. Padahal mukanya udah gugup bener.

"Mello-chaaaaaan...!! Sombong amat sih!!" Near tanpa basa-basi langsung meluk Mello dari belakang.

Matt cuma geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adik kembarnya yang memang hampir di atas hiperaktif itu. Light mangap, Linda berbunga-bunga dan dalem hati mikir pengen cepet-cepet dapat jodoh, Lidner mulutnya jatoh ke tanah, L masih sibuk ngemut-ngemut telunjuknya yang malang itu.

"Ne... near-sama... kita dilihatin... tuhh..." Mello gagap.

"Oh ya...?! Biarin! Kita kan soulmate!!" Teriak Near pake toa'. (fangirls Near bawa-bawa obor dan golok)

"Ne… near-sama…. nanti aku mati dibunuh… lho…"

**TBC**

OOC lagih...!!

Hakhakhakhakhak...!!

MATTGASM-san juga bikin Near jadi Ooc kan, di METROMINI?

Hakhakhakhakhak...!!

REVIEW??


	3. A Song That Remind Him

Special chapter

Chappie two

Chappie two

Chappie two

Ah… banyak yang muji fanfictku bagus…

Senengnya… (berputar2 dengan lebay)

readers : woy..! lebay! lebay! Hoi!!

**Balasan ripiu2 orang2 baek :**

**Lucious Shiro-kun : **Kapan bikin collab-nya kalo ku-contact lewat fs gag bisa?? Dasar Shiro-kun matre! (gak nyambung) Betewe thanks udah review fanfict gaje ini..!! Balas comment..!!

**shi-4-shi-4 : **shi-chan, makasii udah add d fs, yah!! Eh, shi-chan draw-freak juga ya? Cherrie juga Waaaaiii… kita sama! Cuma cherrie nggak demen (baca : malas) upload gambar2 kek shi-chan… Cherrie gak dendam ama Near koq. Dia kan TTM cherrie XD (dilindesin bajaj)

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Waaaaa... Yuki-chan gak masukin OC saiia ke my danna, nih... sedih... sediiiihh... Eh, mampus deh Yuki-chan. Mello ngeluarin M16 mo nembak Yuki-chan!! (lari ngelihat Mello berevolusi jadi psikopat)

**BatSkull22 : **Douma arigatou...!!

**yuuki-bocchama : **haihaihai... cherrie belom liat MxM nyang barunya yuuki-chan... seru ya..?? (sok tau, padahal belom baca) XD Iya, Near-chan emang bakal sering2 jadi bahan per-OOC-an... hakhakhak XP

**naruchu-chan : **lah... bukannya cherrie udah add...?? ni nDa.cHan bukan…??

C'mon!!You've been waited 4 this, huh?? (sok tau, dilemparin tomat busuk ama readers)

**XxXxX SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW XxXxX**

**oOo Chapter Two—A Song That Remind Him oOo**

XxX istirahat siang di Shinigami High School… XxX (hehe, namanya ngaco)

"Gila, tadi si Near itu langsung main peluk aja. Eskaesde banget sih, ama Mello-chan!!" Light yang emang udah nganggap Mello sebagai adeknya sendiri—dan juga sister complex—mengatai Near.

"Mana dia sekelas sama kita lagi!!" Sambung Linda.

"Lihat aja gaya Near waktu perkenalan tadi! Ngatain Mello soulmatenya lah, cinta terakhirnya lah, cinta sejatinya lah... Tuh anak gombal nggak sih bok??" Teriak Linda lagi.

"Orang yang dibahas malah jongong sambil ma'emin chocolate bar yang gede pisan.

"Yah... mendingan lah... daripada kita sibuk terus ngeladenin Mello curhat tentang dia pengen punya pacar atau gebetan..." Timpal Lidner sambil ngikik.

"Hei..!! Kapan aku curhat gitu?!" Mello shock gaje.

"Ih, tetep nggak bisa diajak bercanda." Sambung Lidner.

"Eh, itu L-chan!!" Teriak Linda merusak suasana.

"Lagi-lagi ngemut jempol..." semuanya sweatdrop.

"Wai (hei), semuanya." Sapa L tanpa ekspresi.

"Mello-chan!" Tiba-tiba Matt dan Near nongol dan—seperti biasa—Near tanpa cincong langsung melukin Mello dengan lebay kayak cimon aka cinta monyet.

"Woi! Anak orang jangan asal dipeluk dong!" Yah, malah Light yang gaje. Lidner ama Linda sih... sibuk caper-caper si Matt yang memang—busyet bok—keren abis.

"Emang urusanmu kalo aku meluk Mello-chan! Kami kan udah ditakdirkan untuk bersama!!" Near langsung narik Mello dan megang-megang tangannya.

Sementara Mello ada di antara hidup dan mati. Mukanya udah panas kayak disate Mang Rojim (gak nyambung).

"Udahlah Near, kasihan dia... kayaknya dia nggak suka kamu peluk, tuh." Matt nasehatin Near sambi ngambil Nintendo DS yang ternyata selalu disimpan di sakunya yang sengaja diperbesar. Lidner dan Linda makin terpesona.

"Hei, arogan!!" Wah wah wah... Light nantangin Matt tuh...

"Light-kun… ngapain sih ladenin orang arogan. Udah tau orangnya arogan, pasti dia nggak bakalan respon…" Komentar L.

Sejenak Mello, Linda, Light, dan Lidner bengong bingung (ahaha, bahasanya gaje).

"Apa..?? L-chan ngomong bahasa gaul...??" Mello memegangi jantungnya dengan gaya nggak percayaan.

"Apa? L bisa gaul??" Teriak Linda tak kalah hebohnya.

"UAPAAAAAHH?? L NANGGEPIN PERMASALAHAN KECIIILL??" Yah, si Lidner yang paling hyper.

"Woi, lebay woy!!" Sahut Light yang nggak jadi nantangin Matt.

"Near, ayo pergi." Matt menarik tangan adik hiperaktifnya itu.

"Tapi nii-san... Aku masih mau mesra-mesraan bareng Mello-chan..." Sahut Near yang membuat Mello merah setengah mampus. Light makin panas.

"Woy...!! Udah kukatain dia itu anak orang!!" Senggak Light.

"Yaiyalah masa' yaiyadonk... author aja cheyalah, bukan cheyadonk" Tepis Near dengan sengit. Mello cengok. **(A/N : gak nyangka gw bsa bwt Near se-OOC inih...)**

"Masa'orang cantik en manis gitu dibilang anak alien...??" Tereak Near.(fangirls nyerbu Cherrie yang udah kabur duluan).

"Udahlah, Near… nggak usah ngajak berantem lagi…" Dengan mulia Matt menarik paksa adeknya.

Tampaklah Matt menyeret Near yang meronta-ronta—dan berusaha meng-kissbye Mello. Lidner mah, malah nutupin muka Mello—yang emang pasti—bakalan pingsan kalo lihat Near kissbye dia.

"Hooh... dasar kakak adek gaje." Maki Light.

L mah, malah sik asik ngemutin jari kelingking (ada toh sejarahnya L ngemut kelingking?!).

Mello dkk swt berat.

**oOo**

Pulang sekolah. Mello lagi asyik melihat awan senja yang berwarna jingga indah di atap sekolah. Biasanya juga setiap hari dia ke sana. Lagi-lagi, teringat pada Mail Jeevas...

Mello teringat pada lagu yang dinyanyikannya dengan iringan permainan gitar Mail. Rasanya dia begitu rindu... Apalagi orang yang ciri-cirinya paling mirip dengan Mail Jeevas itu "seseorang yang menyebalkan".

Mello hampir menyanyi, saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi.

CKLEK!

Pintu dikunci dari dalam.

"Hei!" Mello langsung refleks berteriak dan menggerak-gerakkan engsel pintu. Tapi sialnya... Penjaga sekolah lagi memasang _headset _dengan volume paling keras.

"Akh! Sial!!" Mello menendang pintu. Sedangkan penjaga sekolah sial itu sudah ada di gerbang sekolah, masih mendengarkan _headset _dengan volume terkeras.

Mello duduk di dekat pintu. Keinginannya menyanyi masih ada.

Mello membuka mulutnya.

_Saat ku berdiam di sini_

_Kurindu padamu_

_Kapan kau datang menjemputku?_

_Katamu..._

_Aku akan kembali_

_Membawa bunga pernikahan kita_

_Yang indah..._

_Aku percaya_

_Aku telah percaya..._

_Aku belum punya bukti kalau kau bohong..._

_Aku juga..._

_Tak punya bukti kalau dirimu sungguh-sungguh..._

Mello mulai merasa matanya perih... hatinya perih...

Ingat padanya...

Sama saja ingat akan kesedihan yang mendalam...

Mello mengusap matanya, dia menyanyikan _reff _lagu itu.

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku membuat diriku percaya..._

_Padamu_

_Yang kini tak pernah membuktikan_

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku percaya..._

_Padamu_

_Yang kini tak kulihat lagi_

_Di sisiku..._

_Tak ada lagi senyuman hangatmu_

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku percaya kau pasti kembali..._

Mello kini benar-benar menangis.

Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju pintu, lalu berseru lirih di sana.

"Seseorang... tolong bukakan pintunya..."

BRAAAAKK!!

Seseorang menendang pintu itu sampai roboh, lalu menopang Mello yang oleng karena disiksa hatinya sendiri dengan cara memeluknya.

Mello melihat wajah yang tak asing.

"Kau… kenapa… kenapa kau tahu aku di sini…?"

"Aku belum mati." Ujar orang itu.

Mello tersenyum, "aku tahu..."

"Makanya jangan menangis, dasar bodoh."

Mello tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi. Dia tertidur.

"Heh, dasar cewek payah."

Orang tadi membopong Mello ke rumah Matt.

**TBC**

Gyaaaah...

Poetry-nya makin gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

XP

Gimana?

Bagus gak?

Kalo bilang bagus REVIEW

Kalo bilang jelek nge-FLAME juga boleh, asal REVIEW

(readers : dasar maniak review..!!)


	4. Ageha and The Little Boy

Here comes chapter 4…

Here comes chapter 4…!!

**Balesan Ripiu :**

**yuuki-bocchama : **Jiah..!! Saiia tak bisa kesitau dumz! Baca aja yah!

**kagetsukiGo : **Nih anak… ganti2 penname ajah! Pucyinkkk…!! (ngikut gaya Peggy Melati Sukma)XD Iyah, saiia sengaja, biar klen tambah gak ngerti (tampar). Saiia juga suka Near yang lebai kaiiyak gitu. Jadi tambah kawaii, ya gak?!

**RyuuKa-chan : **eh! Jangan salah! Suaranya bagus koq! Rikues RyuuKa-chan diterima koq! Saiiangnya blom banyak yang daftar. Maap yah, ntar di akhir fanfict saiia umum-in deh! Saiia udah dapet ide koq! XD

**naruchu-chan : **sengaja bikin timeskip... soalnya tuh orang harus rahasia buenerr... dia akan tyuz ada untuk nyelametin Mello XD

**shi-4-shi-4 : **nih udah saiia update! Soal "seseorank"... ituh rahasia!! XD

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **iiah...tapi munculin saiiah di chapter berikutnya yah! Tapi... saiia kan juga mau bikin Near jadi lebay!! Huweeee... (nangis gulink2)

1, 2, 3... begin!!

**XxXxX SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW XxXxX**

_**oOo**_

_**Aku masih di sini**_

_**Masih menunggu**_

_**Masih adakah harapan buatku?**_

_**Kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali?**_

_**Atau kau tak mau berjumpa lagi denganku?**_

_**Aku bagai kupu-kupu yang tersesat**_

_**Tanpa dirimu**_

_**Kupu-kupu yang seharusnya bebas**_

_**Dijerat dalam jaring laba-laba**_

_**Dengan ribuan laba-laba**_

_**Yang siap menerkam**_

_**Waktu itu**_

_**Kau menolongku keluar**__** dari sana**_

_**Meskipun kita berbeda wujud**_

_**Aku tetap mencintaimu**_

_**Selamanya**_

_**oOo kisah cinta Anak Laki-Laki dan Ageha oOo**_

_**oOo**_

Mello terbangun. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

"A... aku dimana?" Tanya Mello sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mello-chaaaaaann..!!" Tiba-tiba Near menyembul dari depan pintu yang terbuka.

Mello terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia melihat ke arah samping.

Matt sedang tidur telanjang dada. Kuulangi, TELANJANG DADA.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Mello berteriak dengan suara klasiknya.

**oOo**

"Ngapain kamu di tempat tidurku tadi malam?" Tanya Matt tanpa dosa. Dia lagi sibuk megang sendok yang dari tadi masih ada nasinya karena dia sibuk mainin PSP melulu.

"Aku yang harusnya nanya, dasar genit!" Balas Mello sambil makan roti selai coklat.

Sementara Near ngakak gaje waktu Matt dan Mello berantem waktu sarapan. Mello duduk di meja makan khusus pembantu, sedangkan Matt dan Near duduk di meja makan yang berukiran emas dan permata. (ya ampun tajirnya...)

"Matt nii-san... kau nggak mengapa-apai Mello-chan waktu tadi malam, kan...?? Hayoooooo..." Near berwajah mesum.

"Eh!! Near-sama! Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak!!" Mello mukanya udah merah padam.

KLIK!

Matt menghidupkan TV.

"_KIRA masih diselidiki. Dalam kurun waktu dua hari dia telah membunuh 46 orang! Siapa sebenarnya KIRA itu? Masih dalam penyelidikan polisi. __Kabarnya grup penyelidik L juga akan ikut menginvestigasi kasus ini."_

"Oh, KIRA, ya. Aku juga udah baca di majalah kemarin." Gumam Near.

"Nggak jelas yah? Baru dua hari udah ngebunuh 46 orang! KIRA tuh setan apa orang sih?!" Sambung Near lagi.

"Ya ampun!! Hari ini kan ada ulangan Fisika!" Teriak Mello sambil nepuk jidat.

"Yaelah... aku mah, udah belajar, Mello-chan... soalnya kemarin Mello-chan pas udah sore menjelang malam, baru dianter ke rumah ama orang nggak dikenal. Udah gitu pingsan pula!" Jelas Near.

"Near-sama nggak kenal orang yang ngebawa aku ke sini? Jadi siapa dong yang ngeletakin aku sembarangan di tempat tidur Matt?!" Mello makin keringatan.

"Jangan-jangan Matt nii-san ya... Matt nii-san suka ama Mello-chan ya...??" Near kembali berwajah mesum.

BLETAK!!

Dengan sukses benjolan besar terbentuk di kepala Near.

**oOo**

"L-chaaaaaannn...!! Ada kasus baru, kaaaaann...??" Mello langsung main peluk ama L yang lagi—seperti biasa—ngemut jempol, setelah sukses naik bis dan menolak ajakan Near untuk pergi sekolah bareng-bareng naik limosine.

"Iya, masalah KIRA." Gumam L.

"Light-kun kemana? Biasanya kalian sama-sama terus?"

"Light lagi ke kamar mandi. Muntaber katanya." Jawab L ngasal.

Mello sweatdropped.

"Serius, nih..." Bujuk Mello.

"Bohong." Jawab L dengan mudah.

"Dasar..." Maki Mello.

"Matt nii-san! Itu Mello-chan!! Ayo samperin!" Near narik-narik baju Matt yang mukanya udah males aja.

"Bisa diem dikit nggak, Near?!" Bentak Matt.

Seketika mata Near berkaca-kaca.

"Huweeeeeee... aku disenggak nii-saaaan...!!" Near nangis betulan.

"Iya, iya, ayo ke sana. Dasar cengeng." Maki Matt.

"Huweeeeee... aku dimaki nii-saaaaaan...!!" Rengek Near lagi.

"Iya, ayo kita ke sana, adikku yang manis." Ujar Matt akhirnya dengan wajah penuh urat-urat yang keluar menutupi wajah gantengnya.

"Yeeei...!! Aku dibilang manis ama nii-san...!!" Near melonjak kesenangan.

"_Disenggak salah... dibujuk salah... dipuji salah... MAU APA SIH NIH ANAK??" _Batin Matt.

"Mati deh. Near-sama dateng ke sini." Mello merinding.

"Mello-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann...!!" Dengan lebay Near melayang, mau meluk Mello.

"GYAAAAAHH!!" Mello teriak takut. Dia nutup mata.

Light yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi ngelihat Near terbang-terbang dengan sparkle-sparkle nggak jelas.

"Mello-chan!! Selamatkan dirimu!!" Teriak Light gaje.

Lalu terjadilah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Heh?" Mello ngebuka matanya, dan melihat kejadian langka yang hanya bisa dilihat di fanfict gue!! (ditampar readers)

Light ama Near... PELUKAN EN MUKA MEREKA DEKET BANGET!!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh...!! Yaoi!" Mello teriak.

Dengan sigap Near dan Light melepaskan diri dan ngebersihin badan.

"Najis gue! Siapa sih lo?" Senggak Light.

"Gue Obsesi Selebriti! Elo siapa?!" Balas Near gaje.

"Gue Obsesi Selebriti yang baru! Lebih punya TASTE!! LU balik ke barisan..!! Kamera act… siap!!" Balas Light lebih gaje lagi.

Mello, Matt, ama L sweatdrop.

**oOo**

"Akhirnya...!! Pulang sekolah!!" Mello langsung lari ke halte bus, tapi keburu ditarik ama Near dari belakang.

"Mello-chan! Pulang bareng yuuuukk...!!" Near bermuka manja.

"EKH??" Mello ber-"eh" gaje.

"Ayolah..!! Mello-chan sekali-sekali ikut pulang bareng Matt nii-san sama aku, dong!!" Paksa Near sambil narik-narik Mello masuk ke limo.

"Near-sama! Gue nggak mau!! Heh?! Lepas..!!" Mello jadi kayak orang pengen diperkaos.

"Masaoloh!! Ada orang mau diperkaos!!" Tereak dua cewek yang baru pulang belanja.

"Udah biarin aja! Kanu bukan urusan kita!!" Sahut yang satunya.

"Iya ya! Udah, ayo cabut!!" Ujar satunya lagi.

"Hoi! Aku nggak diperkaos tau!! Cuma dipaksa masuk mobil!!" Teriak Mello lagi.

DHUKK!!

Matt menimpuk kepala Near dengan tas. Seketika Near tepar di tempat.

"Ayo, masuk mobil." Suruh Matt.

"Eh? Beneran boleh?" Tanya Mello.

"Iya, cepat masuk." Matt membuka pintu limo-nya.

**oOo**

Mello memandangi pohon sakura yang mekar di musim semi dari limo Matt dan Near. Banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sana.

"_**Semoga kalian menemukan cinta sejati kalian, para Ageha.."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Ratu Ageha, apa itu "cinta sejati"?**_

_**Kalian akan tahu setelah masuk ke jaring laba-laba**_

_**Ratu Ageha, apa itu "jaring laba-laba"?**_

_**Kalian akan tahu setelah berkelana**_

_**Ratu Ageha, apa itu "berkelana"?**_

_**Kalian akan tahu setelah kalian mengenal cinta**_

_**Aku mengerti, Ratu Ageha. Apa sekarang aku boleh "berkelana"?**_

_**Ya, boleh**_

_**Terima kasih, Ratu Ageha**_

_**Ingat, konsekuensinya adalah...**_

_**Kau harus memikirkannya**_

_**Ada dua kemungkinan**_

_**Kau menemukan "cinta sejati"**_

_**Atau kau MATI.**_

_**oOo**_

**TBC**

Review!!

Eh, saiia ada lowongan OC, nih!

Untuk fanfict kocak yang mau saiia buat XD

Lowongan :

Yang mau jadi adek Mello sekaligus adekku

Yang mau jadi adek Matt

Yang mau jadi adek Light

Yang mau jadi kakak L (maaf, udah ada)

Yang mau jadi pacar Light (harus cewek)

Yang mau jadi sainganku buat gaet Near (harus cewek)

Rikues di REVIEW dan kasih tau nama lengkap dan nama panggilan, ya!!

REVIEW...!!

(iya, iya! Dasar maniak REVIEW!!)


	5. KIRA in My School

Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!

Nggak nyangka bisa nyampe chapter 5… Kupikir nih fict bakalan pendek… bingung nih, kalian bilang fict inih bagus nggak?

**Saiiah : **huahhh... (baru bangun tidur) hah?! Udah jam tujuh!! Telat dong nih!!

**SokKerenTapiGaptek **(inih aniki saiia XD) **: **telat kemana?

**Saiiah : **sekolah, dumz!! Gimana seh?!

**SokKerenTapiGaptek : **Kamu nih o'on apa tolol?! (nepok kepala saiia)

**Saiiah : **Napa nabok gue?!

**SokKerenTapiGaptek : **UDAH LIBUR LEBARAN, O'ON!!

**Saiiah : **(mangap lebar)

Ini beneran loh. Saiia kelupaan libur lebaran karena gak denger pengumuman XD

Sebelumnya, saiia mau ngasih tahu, kalo chapter ini bakal nggak ada humornya. Soalnya keadaan makin serius, apalagi waktu L bilang KIRA ada di Shinigami High School. Maap, ya.

**Balesan ripiu :**

**yuuki-bocchama : **maafkan daku yang tidak bisa memasukkanmu ke LaF!! Maap ya, yuuki-chan...

**RyuuKa-cHan : **yang ini juga maap, kelupaan bikin kamu jadi brother complex...XDDD

**shi-4-shi-4 : **kan tuh udah saiia terima... XD

**kagetsukiGo : **inih lage... udah tak bikin jadi penggosip kan dirimu?! itu balesan karena dikau membuat MattxNear...!! DX

**MATTGASM : **lah... ini lage... baru ripiu sekarang dirimu... TTATT dari dulu kek... itupun saiia berbaik hati memasukkan dirimu ke LaF... XDDD

BEGIN!!

**XxXxX SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW XxXxX**

**oOo Chapter Five—KIRA in My School oOo**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, tapi Mello tetap saja belum bangun dan memulai pekerjaannya. Hari itu entah kenapa ia merasakan semua badannya terasa lemas dan pegal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap tiduran saja. Kebetulan juga hari itu hari Minggu.

Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara.

"Mihael Keehl, ayo bangun. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan." Gumam orang tadi tanpa ekspresi. Dari cara bicaranya kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa itu.

Tepat, Matt Mail Jeevas.

Mello tidak merespon. Dia tetap tiduran dan menggeliat malas. Ia juga mulai kedinginan.

Matt mulai mendekati Mello dan menarik selimutnya.

"Hei, pemalas, cepat bangun." Lalu Matt memegang kening Mello, "Ya ampun, badanmu panas sekali. Baru ngapain kamu semalam?" Matt memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mello tertidur dulu.

"Aku... tidak ngapa-ngapain... kemarin kok... ti, tiba-tiba saja... badanku... lemas..." Mello menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Mello-chan kenapa??" Near masuk seenaknya tanpa permisi ke kamar Mello, "Ya ampuuun...!! Badan Mello-chan panas bangettt...!!" Ujar Near sambil memasang wajah lebay.

"Near-sama... aku tidak apa-apa... aduuh..." Mello memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sudah... Mello-chan istirahat saja... kan nanti bisa pingsan kalo dipaksakan kerja..." Kata Near sok cute.

"Ya, Mihael Keehl, lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Matt langsung pergi keluar kamar.

"Iya...!! Mello-chan istirahat ya!! Kami mau pergi ke rapat pemasaran saham!! Ja Ne..!!" Lalu Near dan Matt keluar dari kamar Mello.

Setelah itu Mello menyalakan TV. Tampak News 6 yang saat itu presenternya adalah Kiyomi Takada.

"_Berikut adalah laporan dari markas resmi L! Mereka akan memberitahu lokasi dan dimana keberadaan KIRA sekarang! Kita lihat cuplikannya melalui laptop Watari!"_

Mello memfokuskan matanya ke TV. Dia, Light, Linda, dan Lidner sudah tahu, biasanya juga L hanya menunjukkan laptop bertuliskan "L" untuk berbicara di depan umum. Mello makin penasaran, dan dalam hati dia sangat takut pada KIRA. Dan hanya mereka-mereka itu saja yang tahu siapa L sebenarnya. Di sekolah mereka biasanya memanggil L "Ryuuga-kun", itupun hanya di hadapan orang lain saja. Mereka tetap memanggilnya L jika hanya mereka saja yang ada di tempat itu.

Lalu kamera diarahkan ke Watari, yang merupakan Mr. Whammy, kakek L, yang sedang memegang laptop bertuliskan huruf "L" dengan font Od English.

"_KIRA sekarang dalam penyelidikan tim kami. __Diketahui dia adalah seorang murid SMA yang jenius dan berprestasi tinggi, sehingga ia dapat mengatur waktu belajarnya di kelas sambil terus mengarahkan anak buahnya, atau apapun yang digunakannya untuk membunuh para kriminal itu, untuk membunuh. Dan kami telah menemukan lokasi yang paling strategis untuk melakukan tindak kriminal, dan tempat yang strategis untuk terus melakukan komunikasi. Yaitu..."_

Mello menelan ludahnya. 'semoga bukan Shinigami High School…' pikirnya.

"_Shinigami Hogh School." _ Sambung L.

Mello gemetaran. Sejak pertama kali kasus KIRA muncul, dia sangat takut mendengar nama KIRA.

Near masuk ke kamar Mello, "gimana keadaanmu, Mello-cha..."

Near tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat dia melihat Mello menutup mulutnya dan berdiri gemetar. Near mendekati Mello.

"DHUARR!!" Near mengagetkan Mello.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" Mello refleks memukul wajah Near. Near terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah benar-benar kaget.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Ne, Near-sama... a, aku nggak bermak.. sud..." Mello semakin takut saat Near mengelap darah di mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..." Near berdiri lagi, "tapi kalo mau aku maafkan ada syaratnya lho..."

"A, apa saja... asalkan Near-sama mau memaafkan aku.." Mello menunduk.

"Cium yaaa..." Near berwajah genit. Mello langsung terkesiap.

"Ta… tapi… Near-sama…" Mello mundur-mundur waktu Near mendekat.

"Near," Matt tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu, "katany ada yang ketinggalan. Kenapa malah menggoda pembantu begitu... dasar korban TV. Oh... mungkin kamu ketularan film 'si pelayan seksi'." Lanjut Matt lagi dengan ekspresi datar.

Mello mau tertawa, tapi tidak jadi karena ekspresi Matt yang mulai berubah.

"Near, cepat masuk ke mobil." Suruh Matt.

"Ba… baik nii-san." Near dengan takut-takut keluar dari kamar Mello. Waktu berjalan di dekat Matt, dia mempercepat langkahnya, mungkin takut disenggak Matt.

Waktu Near sudah keluar, Matt masih memandang lama ke arah Mello. Mello jadi salah tingkah.

"Lain kali kalo Near berbuat begitu, panggil saja aku." Lalu Matt beranjak keluar.

Mello mematung. Nada bicara Matt... sama persis dengan Mail Jeevas...

**Flashback**

_**oOo**_

"_Pergi kamu!! Dasar anak sial!! Jangan berani kembali lagi ke sini!!"_

"_Gara-gara kamu semuanya jadi tertimpa sial!! Pergi sana jauh-jauh!!"_

"_Kenapa dia masih dibiarkan saja,__ sih di sini?!"_

"_Entahlah!! Pergi kamu, anak sialan!!"_

_**oOo**_

"_Ma... afkan, a... aku.."_

_**oOo**_

"_Hei, jangan ganggu dia."_

_**oOo**_

"_Siapa kau?!"_

"_Tak ada yang bisa membela d__ia! Kenapa kau membelanya?! Sudah jelas dia ini anak pembawa sial! Tidak pantas lagi di sini!!"_

"_Dia akan membawa kesialan di semua tempat yang ditinggalinya!"_

"_Dia akan membawa kematian bagi semua yang ada di dekatnya!!"_

"_Lihat saja, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang__ dibuat olehnya, dan hanya dia yang masih selamat!!"_

_**oOo**_

"_Tapi dia tidak membawa kesialan bagiku. __Kalau begitu, aku sudah mati dari dulu karena aku temannya sejak kecil. Kalian terlalu melebih-lebikan."_

_**oOo**_

"_Huh! __Kenapa masih ada orang yang membelanya? __Ayo, kita pergi saja dari sini!!"_

_**oOo**_

"_Terima... kasih... huu... telah... meyelamat—hiks—kanku.."_

_**oOo**_

"_Jangan menangis, dasar anak __cengeng. Aku tak mau berteman dengan anak cengeng."_

_**oOo**_

"_Mail Jeevas mau pergi?"_

"_Ya..."_

"_Mau kemana?"_

"_Tidak tahu."_

"_Nanti jangan lupa kembali lagi, ya..."_

"_Entahlah..."_

"_Huweeee... Mail Jeevas jahat..."_

"_Cengeng. Nanti aku akan lebih c__epat pergi lho.."_

"_Iya, iya. Aku berhenti nangis d__eh."_

_**oOo**_

"_Aku pergi dulu, ya..."_

"_Iya... Hati-hati ya... __Jangan lupakan aku, ya.. Huuuu..."_

"_Iya. Kuusahakan."_

_**oOo**_

Mello menyentuh keningnya yang masih tetap panas. Kecupan Mail Jeevas masih tersimpan di sana.

Air mata Mello menetes.

"Mail Jeevas..."

**oOo**

**Hei, Yellow Ageha...**

_**Ada apa, Blue Ageha?**_

**Anak Laki-Laki itu kok tidak kembali lagi ya...**

_**Entahlah... Tapi aku masih menunggunya lho...**_

**Kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu saat mengunjungi sarang laba-laba, tapi sekarang dimana di****a?**

_**Aku percaya padanya kok...**_

**Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melupakannya saja, ah...**

_**Heh... kau ini orangnya tidak s**__**etia, ah...**_

**Hahahahaha... huh, tidak lucu**

_**Hei... ayo, tertawalah... Blue Ageha…**_

**oOo**

TRITITIIIIT!!

HP Mello berbunyi.

"Hah? Private Number?" Mello memandangi kalimat yang bertulis besar di HP-nya.

"Ha... halo...?" Mello dengan takut-takut mengangkat HP-nya.

"Mihael Keehl, kan?" Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"I... iya... Ini... siapa?"

"Aku KIRA."

**TBC**

Mello ditelepon KIRA...

Hahahahahahahaha!!(??)

Don't forget to REVIEW!! XDDD


	6. Matt, He is Mail Jeevas

Hai semuanyaaaaaaa,

Cherrie balik lagi neich…

Dengan SSoS

Huahakhakhakhak

(readers : banyak bacot luh)

Muuaaph, gak ada balesan ripiu

Deadline nih, ehehe (emang ffnet ngejar deadline?! Dasar author gagok –gak tau gagok artinya apa-)

**oOo SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW oOo**

**oOo Chapter Six—Matt, He is Mail Jeevas oOo**

"Ki… Kira…." Mello gemetar.

"Hem, itu aku." Terdengar suara yang bercampur dengan suara-suara lainnya, yang membuat suara aslinya tidak kedengaran.

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui, Mihael Keehl…"

"A…. apa?" Mello berbicara dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu nama asli L..."

"Ti... tidak!! Tidak akan..!" Mello tahu, Kira adalah musuh L.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, nyawamu tidak akan selamat..."

"Ta... tapi, kalau kau... tahu nama asli L,kau akan membunuhnya, kan...?" Mello mulai berani membantah Kira.

"Terserah. Kau kuberikan waktu tiga bulan dari sekarang."

"Tung—"

TUUT...

"Tidak... L-chan..."

**oOo**

**Sudut pandang Mello, 9 tahun yang lalu, saat dia berumur 7 tahun**

Salam kenal, namaku Mello. Aku adalah seorang Half-Ageha yang dianggap terkutuk di desaku.

Half-Ageha adalah simbol dosa yang sangat terkutuk, yaitu, aku adalah anak dari Ageha dan Iblis yang bertemu dan jatuh cinta. Mereka menganggap Ageha adalah makhluk yang suci, dan telah menjadi nista karena bercinta dengan Iblis, ayahku. Sedangkan ibuku telah dibunuh oleh masyarakat desa, dan ayahku dihukum mati Kami-sama.

Aku merasa kesepian, setiap aku mengajak bermain, mereka selalu menghinaku, mereka selalu mengucilkanku, tidak peduli perasaanku. Mereka bisa bermain dengan riangnya, membiarkan aku duduk mengamati mereka dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Ada kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?

Mereka menertawaiku.

Bayangkan, aku merasakan bahwa aku dikucilkan itu disengaja. Aku merasa aku tidak perlu hidup lagi.

Aku berjalan ke tebing curam dekat desaku. Saat aku akan melompat, seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampiriku, dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

"Dasar bodoh, kematian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Gumamnya.

"Kamu... siapa?" Tanyaku pada anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Namaku Mail Jeevas. Aku tinggal di pondok dekat sini sendirian." Jawabnya tanpa tersenyum.

"Namaku Mello... salam kenal." Aku tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, Mail tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Kita berteman, kan?" Tanyaku agak ragu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih..."

**oOo**

Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa. Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku merasa senang dan berdebar bila berada di dekat Mail. Dia sangat tampan dan baik, walaupun dingin.

Aku senang melihatnya bekerja, aku sangat menyukainya.

Tunggu, aku jatuh cinta pada Mail?

Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

**oOo**

Mail pergi.

Mail pergi dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Otaknya yang pintar membawanya ke Winchester.

Meninggalkanku.

Tapi aku tahu dia akan kembali.

Aku menangis saat pesawatnya berangkat.

Menyesal kenapa perasaan dalam benakku tidak kusampaikan langsung padanya.

Aku menangis sampai mataku perih. Hatiku tersayat entah kenapa.

Menyesali kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku saja.

Perasaan itu, aneh.

Aku menyanyikan Senandung Ageha yang sering dinyanyikan ibu padaku.

Aku tahu, seorang Half-Ageha bukanlah Ageha, juga bukanlah Iblis. Sisi-sisinya bisa keluar perlahan dan membentuk sayap indah jika perasaannya senang dan teduh. Tetapi, akan membentuk sayap hitam kelam kelelawar bila hatinya penuh dendam dan amarah.

Saat itu muncul.

Saat di mana sayap Ageha terkembang di punggungku.

Aku rindu Mail. Kata itu selalu kugumamkan di hatiku.

**oOo**

**Kembali ke Normal POV, masa sekarang**

"Mello, kau kenapa?" Tanya Linda.

"Nggak, nggak apa. Cuma kurang tidur tadi malam."

_Entah kenapa mimpi itu terngiang lagi. __Tadinya aku sudah melupakannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah muncul? Padahal aku sudah lupa kalau aku ini Half-Ageha. Aku juga sudah hampir lupa dengan Mail... kenapa..._

"Mello... keu kelihatan pucat." L menepuk kepala Mello.

"Ryuuzaki-san..." Mello memanggil L dengan 'Ryuuzaki' karena mereka sekarang ada di ruangan kelas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kira menerormu?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa..." Mello tergagap.

Dua masalah besar mengintai di punggung Mello.

Antara jati dirinya sebenarnya, dan nyawanya.

**-TBC-**

**Hmm... author ternyata bisa nyelesain tambahan chapter dua fic sekaligus!**

**Padahal lagi masa-masa ujian. Hahahaha...**

**NGOPEK is the BEST!!**

**Juara kelas nggak becus...**

**Author memang juara satu di kelas... ****Tapi kerjaannya ngopekdan bikin fanart melulu...**

**Sekarang udah ketauan kan, Mello itu Half-Ageha...  
**

**Waiting for your review!**


	7. The Real KIRA

YAA—HAAA!!

Cherrie balik lagi, setelah gak OL selama beberapa tahun!!

Kali ini Cherrie bergabung dengan pacar tercintanya, Matthew!

YAA—HAAA!!

**!! Balesan ripiu !!**

**la auteur Dani : **jiah, napa sih, nih orang? Pressure ma boredom? Mang abiz ngapain? (piktor)

**Pu-cHan : **Yo! Hajimemashite, Pu-chan! Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Yaa—haaa!! Saya memang juara atu, tapi lagi bokek buat nraktir…

**Charlotte.d'Chauchemar : **Sankyuu!!

**Moy'n Kouzuki : **Gapapa kok! Fanfic kan memang tercipta untuk dibaca, walopun authornya tau apa enggak!! Ya, kan?! (sok dewasa)

**Balesan ripiu selese!**

**Let's begin!**

**oOo SLEEPING SOUND OF SNOW oOo**

**oOo Chapter Seven, The Real KIRA oOo**

"Apa… Mello bener-bener baik-baik aja? Dia pucat, lho." Ujar Linda, berbisik pada Lidner.

"Katanya sih, nggak pa-pa, tapi… sebaiknya kita anterin aja dia pulang. Jalannya aja udah terhuyung-huyung gitu… Bisa-bisa di jalan pulang nanti dia pingsan." Tanggap Lidner.

"Hmm… oke deh. Ngomong-ngomong, Light sama L mana?" Tanya Linda balik.

"L ke gedung NHN untuk investigasi KIRA, kalo Light katanya ada kegiatan klub." Jawab Lidner.

"Eh? Aku nggak pernah denger Light masuk klub…"

"Udahlah! Yang penting kita sekarang anter Mello pulang!"

Linda dan Lidner menghampiri Mello, lalu Lidner bermaksud menarik tangan Mello. Lidner kaget saat merasakan tangan Mello sedingin es.

"Mello…?" Lidner agak takut.

"Ah… Lidner… a, aku… aku nggak apa-apa… Kalian… kalian pu, pulang sa… ja…" Mello sangat pucat, bahkan lebih putih dari buku tulis.

"Tapi… tapi, Mello… kamu, pucat banget…" Linda juga mulai takut melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Mello.

"PERGI!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!" Mello berteriak saat aura hitam yang sangat tebal menyelimutinya.

"Me, Mello??!" Linda dan Lidner berteriak serempak.

"Ke… kenapa dia?!" Tambah orang-orang lain yang kebetulan lewat.

"A… aku nggak tau!!" Jawab Lidner.

Asap itu semakin berubah warna dan berakhir di warna merah kehitaman. Tubuh Mello mulai kelihatan, dengan sayap hitan terentang lebar. Mata hijaunya berubah jadi merah.

"Selamat sore, Shinigami High School. Aku datang untk menghancurkan." Ujar 'Mello' sambil mengembangkan seringai jahat. Semuanya masih bingung dengan kata-kata Mello, dan masih belum ada yang bergerak.

BLAAAR!!

Sebuah pintu kelas hancur dengan sekali tebasan tangannya. Linda dan Lidner langsung lari terbirit-birit.

DHUAKK!!

Mello mendorong Linda dengan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Lidner yang berjalan di depannya langsungblari ke belakang untuk menolong Linda.

"Linda! Ayo cepat!!" Lidner mengulurkan tangannya.

"I… iya!" Linda segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Lidner.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!! Hyahahahaha!!" Mello,masih dengan mata yang merah dan seringai terkembang.

"CUKUP!! BERHENTI SEKARANG, MELLO!!" Light datang tiba-tiba.

"A-ayah…? Kenapa…?" Tanya Mello dengan wajah bingung, "bukannya manusia itu yang membunuh ayah?? Kenapa ayah melarangku membunuh mereka? Mereka pantas mati, yah!!"

"Tidak!!" Teriak Light. "Ayah sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan manusia, agar iblis dan manusia tidak saling menghancurkan lagi!!"

"A… ayah…" Mello jatuh terduduk.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Matt dan Near yang datang.

"Mello-chan?!" Near kaget melihat sayap hitam Mello. Matt kelihatan tidak begitu terkejut. Sementara Light masih berusaha menenangkan Mello.

"Mereka… mereka membunuh ibu… mereka tidak membiarkan aku bahagia… bahkan mereka tidak mau aku hidup… mereka selalu menganggapku tidak ada… menganggapku seperti sampah yang tidak perlu dipedulikan… AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAAFKANNYA!!" Aura hitam Mello kembali menghancurkan sebuah pintu kelas.

"Mello… menjadi seorang Half-Ageha memang menyakitkan… tapi kau harus bisa menghadapinya… Ayah merasa bangga kau bisa menjalaninya sampai selama ini." Ujar Light.

"Eh? Light-san ayahnya Mello? Kok bisa? Mamanya siapa?" Tanya Near sewot. Matt langsung menjitak Near dengan laknat.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Matt mulai mendekati Mello.

"Mail… Jeevas…??" Mello menatap mata Matt sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kenapa… selama ini… kau tidak datang menjemputku sama sekali…?"

"Aku… tidak tahu, Mello. Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa tanpa aku, kan?" Jawab Matt.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?? Aku hampir mati karena kau tidak ada di sampingku! Kau bilang akan segera pulang! Nyatanya tidak!! Kau pembohong, Mail!! PEMBOHONG!!" Teriak Mello.

GLEGARRR!!

"Kau bilang… kau akan datang lagi… kau bilang akan menemaniku lagi… Aku bodoh sekali percaya padamu! Kau membiarkanku menderita sendirian! Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Mello, Mello, dengar dulu… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tapi, Mail, aku tetap menyukaimu…" Sambung Mello, "aku tahu Mail akan kembali… aku percaya pada Mail… karena Mail sangat baik padaku…" Asap yang mengepul itu pelan-pelan hilang. Near tersentak kaget saat asap putih mengepul mengelilingi Mello dan Light.

"Kenapa…? Mereka berdua kenapa….?" Near bingung. Sangat bingung.

Ketika semua asap hilang, Mello dan Light sudah kembali seperti biasa. Mereka tidak ingat apa-apa.

"A… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pintu kelasnya hancur semua?" Tnya Mello bingung. Light juga memasang wajah bingung.

"Hai, hai, aku mengerti." L tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding.

"Yagami Light, kau kutangkap sebagai tersangka KIRA." L memborgol kedua tangan Light.

**TBC**

**Intermezzo**

**Matthew** : Che! Chapter ini aku semua yang nulis yah! Hutang tuh! Beliin fruit tea di warung sono!

**Cherrie** : Apa?! Dasar pacar durhaka!!

**Matthew** : Weeekk!! Kan susah ngetiknya!

**Cherrie** : Pokoknya nggak mau! Ato milih putus?!

**Matthew** : Iya, iya! Aku beli sendiri deh!!

**Begitulah kami… pasangan berantem-tapi-mesra… asal udah berantem pasti ancam-ancaman putus… hahahahah…**


End file.
